Speedrunning Villa
by TinglesPalace
Summary: With Goronguy, ZFG, Mofat, Bonesaw, Pheenoh, Samuraiman, Adarax, Runnerguy, Xebaz and JesusTF2


Mofat was the first one who arrived at the villa. He was ready for the week of his life in this villa, with all his speed running friends. He scratched his beard while he walked in. He was wondering who would come, he knew that a lot of speed runners were invited but he didn't who actually would come. Somewhere he hoped that Bonesaw would come. Mofat liked the way Bonesaw put off his shirt and he liked the way how he danced. He always got that warm feeling inside every time Bonesaw did that. He was so sexy with his Mario hat on and his half-naked body.

As soon as Mofat heard the door, he turned around and laughed because it was Bonesaw who came in. Somehow Mofat got sad, seeing that he didn't have his shirt of. Bonesaw stared at Mofat. He never saw him in real life and now he did he had the feeling that he could jump on him and have sex with him. Mofat was older then him, but Bonesaw liked older guys. Every time Mofat had a crotch cam in his stream, Bonesaw felled a boner coming up.

"Hey Mofat, nice to see that you decided to come too." Bonesaw sounded joyful in Mofat's ears.

"Nice to see you here too!" Mofat responded as joyful as Bonesaw sounded. What Bonesaw didn't notice was that Mofat was putting his friend's clothes off with his eyes.

The sound of the door busted trough the ears of the two. They saw a drunk Runnerguy walking in on the shoulder of ZFG.

"Hey guys, do you know where I can find his room?" ZFG looked at the two lovebirds in front of him and a small smile came on his face.

Mofat and Bonesaw pointed at the stairs while they both said: "I think the rooms are upstairs."

ZFG dragged Runnerguy over the floor with him the stairs up. He looked at the hallway full of doors, while he had to decide which door he had to take. He chose the first door at his right and dragged Runnerguy to the bed, that apparently was for two people. He was just standing there in front of Runnerguy, while he slowly puts his pants off. ZFG crawls next to Runnerguy in the bed as soon as he had put his shirt off too. He licked his lips and stared at Runnerguy who looked like he even wasn't there. Carefully ZFG grabbed Runnerguy's pants and pulled it down. Somewhere he wondered why he wasn't wearing underwear. But all of this made it even easier for him. As carefully as he had pulled Runnerguy's pants down, he pulled Runnerguy's shirt up. ZFG came closely to the other speed runner and noticed fast that they now were spooning. (Oh, you thought that he was gonna rape him. You so silly ^_^) ZFG grabbed his camera and made a picture from them laying there.

As fast as he could he jumped out of the bed and put his clothes on. He grabbed a spoon out of his bag with a letter attached to it, saying: 'ZFG was here.' He layed it on Runnerguy's head and ran downstairs where he saw that GoronGuy and Xebaz arrived from Sweden. JesusTF2 was there too. Somehow ZFG saw Xebaz and Jesus as good partners… He walked down the stairs and greeted everybody who just arrived at the villa.

"Where's Runnerguy?" asked Bonesaw with a small smile on his face. He looked like he actually already knew what ZFG did, but he was a good guy and didn't feel like telling everybody.

The following night when everybody had arrived they decided to start a live stream. With all the qualities they had. Bonesaw put off his shirt and put his Mario hat, what made him Shirtless Mario. Mofat pointed a cam at his crotch and GoronGuy drew a penis on his face. As soon as they started the stream and Adarax started to play OoT and GoronGuy started to go on about how it sucks, Runnerguy came down stairs. He walked up to ZFG and took a seat next to him.

"What did you do with me?" he asked him while whispering.

ZFG gave him his camera and walked away to the kitchen. Because he had to order some pizza for the crew. He rang the number from the pizza place and waited for somebody to answer.

"Hello TinglesPalace Pizza Place, may I help you?" said a girly voice at the other side of the line. Somehow he recognized the voice and wondered who it could be.

"T-Tingle?" he asked carefully, scared that it might not be her.

"Uhm yes? You may order your pizza now…" said the 16 year old girl that he talked to on mumble before. Somehow ZFG wondered since when she started a pizza place.

He ordered the pizzas everyone wanted and headed back to the couch. Before he could even sit down Runnerguy walked up to him and dragged him back to the kitchen. ZFG was scared for rejection. But it wasn't even needed, because Runnerguy simply started to kiss him. A warm feeling went to ZFG's body while his lips touched the lips from Runnerguy.

Bonesaw stared at the TV screen where he saw the stream they were doing. Actually the only thing he stared at was the crotch cam from Mofat. It was almost time for them to do a Luigi's Mansion race and Bonesaw was excited as fuck to do this with Mofat, his secret crush. As soon as it was time they took a seat next to each other and started the race. After Bonesaw beat Mofat they started at each other for a while and started kissing. They had no worries about the people watching the stream. They were both full of excitement. They slowly rolled together off cam and walked together up stairs.

"Well now it's time for us to do some Portal 2 co-op." said Xebaz to Jesus.

Jesus took a seat in front of one of the computers and they started playing. Xebaz wondered why everyone was getting so close together in this villa. He had no idea where Runnerguy and ZFG went. He even didn't get the love story between Bonesaw and Mofat. He looked at Jesus his concentrated face and wondered what he could do with his hands of wisdom with him. He had the feeling he had to slap himself, because he had no idea what was happening to him.

GoronGuy was sitting next to Adarax. GoronGuy noticed that he even looked more sexy in real life then he had done on his computer screen…

It was the last day in the villa for everyone. Almost everyone was chilling down stairs at the couch. GoronGuy felt bad because he had the feeling he cheated Indextic with Adarax last night. Mofat and Bonesaw were holding hands. And Jesus and Xebaz finally were kissing for the first time. ZFG and Runnerguy were upstairs, spooning. And yeah they all had a fantastic week. But somehow they were ready for a good goodbye. Cosmo, Pheenoh and Samuraiman climbed up the table. All the eyes downstairs were looking at the three. They started stripping right in front of everyone.

The laughing downstairs made ZFG and Runnerguy come downstairs. They saw the three guys stripping that made them sit next to the rest on the couch. Cosmo made some pots of nail polish open and like made it rain nail polish. GoronGuy climbed up the table as well ands started drawing some evil candies on his face. This turned Adarax on and he like jumped up out of the couch and grabbed GoronGuy from the table. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it of Goronguy's body. They started making out in the middle of the room.

Normally this would be a weird situation. But it was the last night they would have together and they wanted some time with everyone together. GoronGuy and Adarax rolled over the ground, kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other. The were under their sweat went they decided that nothing could be better then a good Anal Bonk. Goronguy layed with his pants down on the ground while Adarax puts his penis inside him. They knew it would hurt. But this was the best way to show their love to each other at the particular moment.

Bonesaw and Mofat stared at the two on the ground who were making sweet love to each other. Suddenly Bonesaw puts his lips on Mofat's.

"I love you." he whispers while he still has his lips against Mofat's. Mofat got all warm inside again and began to put his shirt off.

Everyone knows that Mofat wasn't the best with putting is shirt off. And it was for Bonesaw the first time he saw Mofat's half naked body. Bonesaw didn't get why Mofat never showed this off. Because this made him even hotter to him then he ever was. Mofat layed in Bonesaw's strong dancing arms. Full of love for the 19 years old Canadian he turned around and pulled his pants time.

"You're sure?" whispered Bonesaw in his ears.

"Yes." answered Mofat with a soft voice that kissed Bonesaw's ears.

Sweat came from Bonesaw's head while he puts his penis in Mofat's ass. It was always sucha weird relationship between the two of them. But they were somehow perfect for each other. With Mofat's sexy homeless beard and crotch cam and Bonesaw being Shirtless Mario. They rolled of the couch and landed next to Adarax and GG.

This was turning Xebaz and Jesus totally on. They pulled out their penises and started jerking off on what was happening on the ground.

Everyone knew that this was the best goodbye ever…


End file.
